Arena/Gallery
This is the gallery for Battlez. General HowtoPlayBattlez1.jpg|Scoring points HowtoPlayBattlez2.jpg|Scoring zones HowtoPlayBattlez3.jpg|Leaderboard and ranks HowtoPlayBattlez4.jpg|League promotions lawn battlez.png|Battlez lawn BattlezDialogue1.jpg|Dialogue (1) BattlezDialogue2.jpg|Dialogue (2) BattlezDialogue3.jpg|Dialogue (3) BattlezDialogue4.jpg|Dialogue (4) BattlezAd.jpg|An advertisement of Battlez BattlezAd2.jpg|An advertisement of Battlez BattlezUnlockedAd.jpg|An advertisement of Battlez unlocked LockedBattlez.jpg|A message prompting the player that he/she needs at least six more plants to play Battlez NeedsInternettoBattlez.jpg|A message telling the player that he/she does not have an internet connection to play Battlez BattlezDisconnected.jpg|The player receiving a message when he/she tries to play Battlez without an internet connection Battlez Disconnected 2.png|The player receiving a message when he/she wins or loses a match without an internet connection BattlezInGame.jpg|Gameplay 3DA498E7-14F0-466A-87A2-D490BA6E7212.png|The game signaling the ‘Final Wave’... WinnerResult.jpg|A player winning a Battlez match ResultLose.jpg|A player losing a Battlez match Battlez Network Data Issue 2.png|Network Data Issue message NetworkDataIssueBattlez.jpg|Another Network Data Issue message ChanceofSavingyouStreak.jpg|A chance to save your reward streak RevivedWinningStreak.jpg|Successful to revive your reward streak Your streak was rest.png|Failure to revive your reward streak BattlezIcon.png|HD version of Battlez "world" image Screenshot 2018-03-3-20-03-29-366.jpeg|A player getting to the Wood League BrickLeagueEarned.jpg|A player getting to the Brick League demoted.PNG|A player demoting to Brick League Screenshot_2018-03-27-21-01-59-254.jpeg|A player getting to the Iron League RemainedIronLeague.jpg|A player remains in Iron League Screenshot_2018-04-03-21-00-42-373.jpeg|A player getting to the Bronze League Leveling Down to Bronze League.png|A player demoting to Bronze League Sliver.PNG|A player getting to the Sliver League Remind Sliver League.PNG|A player remains in Sliver League Gold League.PNG|A player getting to the Gold League DemotedG.PNG|A player demoting to Gold League JadePromotion.png|A player getting to the Jade League TE.PNG|A message telling the player that the current tournament has expired 29214350 1980856692176644 7683826385239932928 o-1-.jpg|Gauntlet advertisement Pvz-pvp-keyart-1920x1080-b.png|Official art ATLASES_UI_JOUST_1536_00_PTX.png|Various sprites ATLASES_UI_JOUST_HOWTOPLAY_1536_00_PTX.png|"How-to-Play" pictures ATLASES_UI_JOUST_ICICLES_1536_00_PTX.png|Adventure mode and Battlez rift sprites ATLASES_UI_JOUST_ICONS_1536_00_PTX.png|Crown and gauntlet sprites ATLASES_UI_JOUST_LEADERBOARD_1536_00_PTX.png|Leaderboard sprites ATLASES_UI_JOUST_MATCHRESULT_1536_00_PTX.png|Victory and loss sprites in various languages ATLASES_UI_JOUST_METER_1536_00_PTX.png|Score indicator sprites ATLASES_UI_JOUST_WINSTREAK_1536_00_PTX.png|Streak rewards sprites ATLASES_UI_JOUSTMATCHMADE_1536_00_PTX.png|Versus screen sprites ATLASES_UI_JOUSTTOURNAMENTRESULT_1536_00_PTX.png|League promotion/demotion icon sprites ATLASES_UI_LEAGUES_1536_00_PTX.png|Trophy sprites (Note the diamond trophy sprite) ATLASES_DELAYLOAD_BACKGROUND_JOUST_SCORINGZONE_1536_00_PTX.png|Score banner sprites ATLASES_UI_UNIVERSE_LOCK_1536_00_PTX.png|Lock sprites ATLASES_DELAYLOAD_BACKGROUND_JOUST_1536_00_PTX.png|Lawn Texture ATLASES_UI_AVATARS_1536_00_PTX.png|Avatars BattlezError.png|Battlez not working properly. Screenshot_20180314-160138.png|Choosing an avatar Screenshot_20180314-160144.png|The player being welcomed to Battlez Screenshot_2018-05-18-07-29-00.png|The lawn, as seen in Electric Currant's Garden Party Tournament Battlez NotProperly Working.png|Battlez not working properly ; other players not showed up. IMG_20180524_080444_646.jpg|The lawn, as seen in Electric Blueberry's Brainstorm Tournament Screenshot 2018-05-22-22-01-25.png|Leaderboard glitch BattlezMaintenance.jpg|Battlez during maintenace Tournament list GoldBloomsGardenPartyTournament.jpg|Gold Bloom's Garden Party Tournament (3/14-3/20) CaulipowersEscalatingTournament.jpg|Caulipower's Escalating Tournament (3/21-3/27) DandelionsBrainstormTournament.jpg|Dandelion's Brainstorm Tournament (3/28-4/3) PowerLilysGardenPartyTournament.jpg|Power Lily's Garden Party Tournament (4/4-4/10) Screenshot_2018-04-10-16-11-45-947.jpeg|Wasabi Whip's Blitz Tournament (4/10-4/17) Explode-o-Nut's All-Out Tournament.png|Explode-o-nut's All-Out Tournament (4/17-4/24) Bombegranate's Garden Party Tournament.png|Bombegranate's Garden Party Tournament (4/24-5/1) File:Electric_Peashooter´s_Warped_Tournament.png|Electric Peashooter´s Warped Tournament (5/1-5/8) File:Lightning_Reed´s_Brainstorm_Tournament.png|Lightning Reed´s Brainstorm Tournament (5/8-5/15) ElectricCurrantsGardenPartyTournament.jpg|Electric Currant´s Garden Party Tournament (5/15-5/22) ElectricBlueberrysBrainstormTournament.jpg|Electric Blueberry´s Brainstorm Tournament (5/22-5/29) ColdSnapdragonsEscalatingTournament.jpg|Cold Snapdragon's Escalating Tournament (5/29-6/5) Solar Tomato´s Warped Tournament.png|Solar Tomato´s Warped Tournament (6/5-6/12) Aloe's Escalating Tournament.png|Aloe´s Escalating Tournament (6/12-6/19) HollyBarriersEscalatingTournament.jpg|Holly Barrier's Escalating Tournament (6/19-6/26) Strawburst´s All-Out Tournament.png|Strawburst´s All-Out Tournament (6/26-7/3) Bombegranate´s Garden Party Tournament Revision 1.png|Bombegranate´s Garden Party Tournament (7/3-7/10) Explode-o-Nut's All-Out Tournament Revision 1.png|Explode-o-nut's All-Out Tournament (7/10-7/17) Special Event - Grapeshot Double Shot.png|Grapeshot´s Double Shot Tournament (7/17-7/19) Grapeshot All-Out Tournament.png|Grapeshot's All-Out Tournament (7/19-7/24) Arma-mint's Garden Party Tournament.png|Arma-mint's Garden Party Tournament (7/24-7/31) Escape Root's Blitz Tournament.png|Escape Root's Blitz Tournament (7/31-8/7) Gold Bloom's Garden Party Tournament Revision 1.jpg|Gold Bloom's Garden Party Tournament (8/7-8/14) Apple Mortar's Escalating Tournament.jpg|Apple Mortar's Escalating Tournament (8/14-8/21) Toadstool's Warped Tournament.png|Toadstool's Warped Tournament (8/21-8/28) Snow Pea's All-Out Tournament.jpg|Snow Pea's All-Out Tournament (8/28-9/4) Contain-mint's Tournament.png|Contain-mint's Tournament (9/4-9/11) Shadow Peashooter's Tournament.png|Shadow Peashooter's Tournament (9/11-9/18) Parsnip's Tournament.png|Parsnip's Tournament (9/18-9/25) Homing Thistle's Tournament.png|Homing Thistle's Tournament (9/25-10/2) Starfruit's Tournament.png|Starfruit's Tournament (10/2-10/9) Cactus' Tournament.png|Cactus's Tournament (10/9-10/16) Ghost Pepper's Tournament.jpg|Ghost Pepper's Tournament (10/16-10/23) Videos Battlez Gameplay Walkthrough Trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Battlez - TOP TIPS Battlez Victories IAmPx Battle1.png|Victory by IAmPx Battle2.png|Victory by IAmPlayer IAmPx Battle3.png|Victory by IAmPlayer IAmPx Battle4.png|Victory by IAmPlayer IAmPx Battle5.png|Victory by IAmPlayer IAmPx Battle6.png|Victory by IAmPlayer IAmPx Battle7.png|Victory by IAmPlayer IAmPx Battle8.png|Victory by IAmPlayer IAmPx Battle9.png|Victory by IAmPlayer IAmPx Battle10.png|Victory by IAmPlayer IAmPx Battle11.png|Victory by IAmPlayer IAmPx Battle12.png|Victory by IAmPlayer 9525F11D-8740-48A5-9E45-07738432F11D.png|Victory by Screenshot 2018-03-15-10-55-50-188 com.ea.game.pvz2 row.png|Victory by Screenshot_2018-05-16-23-07-55.png|Victory by Plants Vs Zombies 2_2018-07-16-03-00-18.png|Victory by Screenshot (1369).png|Victory by Screenshot (1361).png|Victory by c3yellowcat Screenshot (1353).png|Victory by c3yellowcat Battlez Victory (Practice Mode).png|Battlez Practice Victory Han0303BattlezEscapeRootBlitzWin.png battlez_shroomful.png|Victory by WIN 20180929 14 42 49 Pro.jpg|Victory by 0C98B36A-8BB6-4CFC-AA59-12FEAAABE291.jpeg|Victory by Views06